To improve treatment for performance anxiety, investigators (Borkovec, 1973; Davidson & Schwartz, 1976) have proposed different two dimensional typologies to divide clients into four subgroups for subsequent research on optimal client-treatment interactions. As proposed by Lang (1977), the present study will use the three major anxiety response dimensions, physiological, cognitive, and motoric behavioral, to empirically define the number of groups and major dimensisons for grouping anxious clients. Eighty subjects, 40 males and 40 females, who report both speech and social anxiety will be assessed with standard procedures while giving a four minute speech and while conducting a four minute conversation with a stranger of the opposite sex. The order of the speech and conversation will be counterbalanced. Physiological responses will be measured by continuous recordings of heart rate and galvanic skin resistance during baseline and the performance tasks. Cognitive responses will be evaluated by the State-Anxiety Scale (Spielberger, Gorsuch & Lushere, 1970) immediately after the tasks. Motoric behavioral responses will be assessed with the Behavior Checklist of Performance Anxiety (Paul, 1966) by two observors. Subjects also will complete additional self-report measures of each response dimension. Following conversation to standard scores, cluster analyses will be performed on the data to evaluate the adequacy of each proposed typology. The study will yield an empirically based typology for future research on client-treatment interactions.